outlawstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen Khan
|image = |caption = |fullname = |alias = |age = |blood = |species = Terran |homeplanet = |hair = Gray |eyes = Blue |height = |weight = |affiliation = Kei Pirate Guild Space Forces |profession = Scientist |business partner = |ship = |weapons = |manga appearance = N/A |anime appearance = "Gathering for the Space Race" |na voice = Milton James |jp voice = Takeshi Aono}} Professor is a scientist and member of the Keyline Project. The creator of Melfina, Gwen Khan joined forces with the Kei Pirates and the Space Forces in an attempt to create a state-of-the-art ship in order to locate the Galactic Leyline. Biography Keyline Project A scientist involved with the Keyline Project, a project created by the union of the Space Forces and Kei Pirate Guild, Gwen Khan’s participation was fueled by his fascination with the Galactic Leyline. When an excavation team’s discovery unearthed key clues that would lead them to the Leyline on a planet known as the “Grave of the Dragon”, information and technology gathered from the site were used to put their plans in motion. With the help of the Kei Pirates and Space Forces' resources, Khan was able to create an experimental grappler ship and he eventually succeeded in creating the two-part system that would unlock the Leyline. The first part was the ship, the means of reaching the Leyline. The second was the biological android he created, using the bulk of the mysterious alien technology discovered, Melfina VSD02C. The bio-android would be able to interface aboard the XGP and guide the ship to the Leyline, where she herself would then be used to unlock the core. However, before they could implement either the ship or Melfina, both were stolen by an enemy of the Kei Pirate Guild: "Hot Ice" Hilda.Outlaw Star: "Outlaw World" Searching for the XGP Since the theft of the XGP and Melfina, Gwen Khan searched for both. During Heifong's Thirteenth Annual Heifong Space Race, Khan discovered the ship while observing the Heifon space race.Outlaw Star: "Mortal Combat with the El Dorado" He realized the ship called the Outlaw Star was the stolen ship he was searching for. He eventually confronts Gene and company about the ship, and though he doesn't learn anything from them, he makes it a point to keep tabs on them. When Gwen encounters the crew of the Outlaw Star again, he contacts them via a live feed at a space station.Outlaw Star: "Grave of the Dragon" During his conversation with Gene Starwind, he accidentally reveals he planted a secret tracking device in the system of the XGP back during its “planning stages”. When Gene demanded to know what he meant, Gwen ignored him and instead revealed he obtained information on someone who knew the coordinates of the Galactic Leyline. He wanted Gene to break into the prison, and free him in order to obtain the coordinates. However, Gene, thinking Gwen, absurd, rejected the idea and suggested he find someone else to give them coordinates. Though Gwen told him that others knew where the Leyline was, they were all among the Kei Pirates, none of which he wanted to get involved with. Gene, determined to face the Kei Pirates, ignored his warnings. Angry that he was being ignored, Gwen uttered the phrase, “It was you who broke my Meissen plate”, to Melfina. The phrase affected Melfina’s control system, locking her in suspended animation. Saving SaIyo Wong With little option but to listen to Gwen, they follow his plan and head for the prison planet Hekaton Keirez to save Saiyo Wong.Outlaw Star: "Gravity Jailbreak" Gene goes undercover as “Gene Curse”, a convicted felon, while Suzuka and Aisha Clan-Clan kept watch over Melfina and Gwen. When he manages to escape with Wong, Gwen reactivates Melfina with the phrase, "Breakfast is signaled with a silver spoon". Wong gives them the coordinates, but not before Suzuka knocks Gwen unconscious. They shove him into an escape pod. Saiyo Wong takes him to a nearby planet. The Galactic Leyline Khan, angered by the actions of Gene Starwind and his crew, aligns himself with the MacDougall Brothers, Ron and Harry, both of whom are looking to get even after Harry’s body was destroyed in the fight with Starwind. Gwen provides Harry with a new body, one that interfaces with the Shangri La like Melfina can with the Outlaw Star. Taking advantage of the situation with Harry, Khan decides to give them what Gene had taken away: a way into the Leyline. He helps the MacDougall Brothers get to the Leyline so he can get there himself.Outlaw Star: "Cutting the Galactic Leyline" When they are all transported inside the Leyline's labyrinth, Khan is accompanied by the MacDougall Brothers for a time before they move ahead of him to reach the entrance and kill Starwind.Outlaw Star: "Maze of Despair" When he arrives, Harry has been killed by Hazanko and Ron seemingly killed by Gene Starwind. When he encounters Gene inside the Leyline’s core, the two are given passage deeper inside by Harry, who breaks the locks Hazanko established, before he dies. Though Gwen is killed in the confrontation between Gene and Hazanko, he, like everyone else, is revived in cyberspace, where Melfina regains complete control of herself and confesses her love to Gene.Outlaw Star: "Return to Space" Gwen admits that his journey into the Leyline was a means of satisfying his quest for ultimate knowledge. He believed the Leyline had ties to the very fabric of the universe and so could grant him that wish. In the end, Khan’s wish is granted and he remains behind in the Leyline. His virtual persona lives on, united with the Leyline's infinite store of knowledge. Characteristics Appearance Gwen Khan is a old man with gray hair, a mustache, and a short beard. He wears a two-piece white suit. His physical stature, small and somewhat withdrawn, is that of a man worn by his age. However, Gwen carries himself like a man with considerable privilege and wealth. Personality Gwen Khan is an eccentric scientist. He tends to speak in run-on sentences and repeat words or phrases more than once. Inquisitive, Khan’s ultimate interest in the Galactic Leyline is spurned on by a love of knowledge and the desire to be all-knowing in all things. Regardless of affiliation, he will ally himself with whoever is willing to help him achieve his goal. What he lacks in physical strength, he makes up for with cunning and intellect. Despite his seemingly-harmless appearance, Gwen Khan is a vengeful person if betrayed or insulted. Abilities Gwen Khan is a biological and mechanical engineer. His scientific background and knowledge of spaceships and androids led to the creation of the XGP 15A-II and Melfina. Trivia *Some sources spell Gwen Khan's first name "Nguyen". *The word "Meissen" in Gwen Khan's shutdown phrase for Melfina is often misspelled as "Mason" by fans. Gallery Screenshots Mortalcombateldorado3lowerres.jpg Gwenkhan01lowerres.jpg|Gwen Khan spectating the Heifong Space Race. Concept Art Gwenkhanconceptart1.png References Category:Outlaw Star Anime Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Star Character Category:Deceased Characters